undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 51
This is Issue 51 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Revenge". This issue is Chad-centric. 503; Revenge After loosing Odin I was broken. I kept going for the group, even though I probably needed them more than they needed me. Then Nick died, a few days ago. I wasn’t that close to him, but he was a part of the group. Now he is dead. The worst thing has occured now, yesterday. Bobby Lunar and his men took Lia, Kerri and Esther. They aren’t dead, and I will not allow them to. Not as long as I’m alive anyway. We need a place to be. I want to get into that trailer park, kill Bobby Lunar and find my friends. I don’t care what it will cost, as long as they make it out alive. But while we prepare, we need a place to be. Doug Tallie’s farm is perfect. I am walking towards him, as he is working on a fence that goes all the way around his farm. “That’s how you’ve kept yourself alive this long?” I say, as I walk up to him. Doug looks back, makes a weak smile, then continues working. “The fence keeps them out.” I take a hammer, and begin to help him, fixing a weak spot on the fence. “It was usually Jamie that did all this; fixing the fence.” Doug says. “I don’t know how Kristen and I will survive without him.” I nod, take a plank. While I begin to fasten it to the fence, I say “We could help you.” Doug sighs. “Of course you could.” He lays down his hammer, and looks at me. “I hope you get your friends back, but once Miles can walk again, I want you all off my farm.” I continue fastening the plank. “You said your wife was taken too?” Doug nods. “That’s right.” “You can get her back. Just help us.” I say, catching myself soudning angry. I try to calm down. Adrenaline always makes me sound angry. “I don’t think you understand, Chad.” Doug says. “You don’t get out of that trailer park alive.” I look at Doug, seeing where this is going. “What do you mean?” “Jamie and I tried to get her out. She was killed.” Doug says, surprising calm considering what we’re talking about. He returns to the fence, thinking this conversation is over. Well, it isn’t. “I’m sorry to hear that.” I just say. “Did you have a wife, Chad? Children?” He asks, not looking at me, just working on the fence. I don’t want to tell him the truth. Actually, I haven’t told the truth about my past to anyone. “I... had a wife...” I lie. It isn’t completely a lie, actually. I did have a wife nine years ago. Her name was Sarah. The only reason we got married was for her to get a job in America; she was mexican. I got sex of it, Sarah got a job in America. Sarah eventually got pregnant, and commited suicide by jumping in front of a train. Even though I never really loved her, it was still hard to see her dying like that. Of course, what I got out of it was a lot of money, so I was fine with it. Thinking about it now, makes me feel bad about myself. “How did you feel after she died? You wanted to be alone, right?” He asks, now looking at me agian. “Because that’s how I feel after loosing Jamie.” “I wanted revenge.” I say, again lying. I just hope to convince this man. “So did I after loosing my wife.” Doug mutters. “But that wasn’t succesful. Now she’s dead.” “Do you still?” I say, and stop hammering, looking at Doug now. “Do I still what?” He says, also stopping. “Want revenge?” Doug takes a deep breath, finally seeing where I am going. “Of course, but they are over twenty. We are barely ten.” Doug says, convinced. “Doug.” I say, looking him in the eyes. “Will you help us?” He looks at me for about a minute before answering. “Yes.” Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Douglas Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues